


Interstellar Nazis (Again)

by Katsala



Category: Star Trek, Voltaire (Musician) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Minor Chekhov, Minor Uhura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 18:58:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7586128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsala/pseuds/Katsala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk and Spock get captured.</p><p>title comes from LauramourFromOz</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interstellar Nazis (Again)

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [DwaejiTokki](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DwaejiTokki/pseuds/DwaejiTokki) in the [SpirkPrompter](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SpirkPrompter) collection. 



> Probably not as in depth as you wanted, sorry, but hey, a thing is a thing.
> 
>  
> 
> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> "Captain, we are surrounded."  
> "Excellent! We can attack from any direction."
> 
> Kirk and Spock are captured. Whether they are tortured or not by their captors--Klingons, Romulans, or any other race / creature--Kirk and Spock must rely on each other for support / comfort if they are to get out alive. Will they be rescued? Or will they have to escape? Why were they captured? Will Spock's human side come out? Will there be smut? 
> 
> The possibilities are endless. I only ask that the dialog happens and that they are thereafter captured. :)

 

"Captain, we are surrounded."

"Excellent! We can attack from any direction."

 

* * *

 

 

"I'm bored."

"Then perhaps you shouldn't have gotten us captured," Spock replies sourly from where he's meditating (and not pouting) in the corner.

"It's not my fault. If anything this is Starfleet's fault, it was their stupid Transporter upgrade that trashed the thing."

"And yet this disaster of an expedition remains your idea."

"Well, yeah! "Boldly go where no man has gone before," and all that. Admit it, it was fun before the Nazis showed up."

"I do not define fun as watching nine naked alien women hanging onto you while you familiarized yourself with this planet's gambling games."

Jim snorts. "What, were you jealous?"

"…"

"…"

"Captain, I believe it would be advantageous for us to begin trying to escape this room. I have a sudden concern for your wellbeing."

"Yeah, great, totally, absolutely, sound good," Jim rambles, sounding an (adorable) combination of shit-eating, shy and mortified.

 

* * *

 

 

They've finally got the Nazi communications tower transmitting to the Enterprise.

"Captain!" Chekhov says excitedly. "We-"

"Captain," Uhura says with relief, over the sound of Chekhov shouting and something heavy being pushed aside. "Are you and Mr. Spock all right? What happened?"

"We got captured by Nazis," Jim says casually. "Then we found a crystal and a piece of bed and made a laser phaser gun. It works surprisingly well, I shot a guy in the head with it. Turns out they're actually robots. Is the Transporter fixed yet?"

"No. Scotty says he still needs a few more hours, at least. Chekhov, quit complaining, I barely hit you. Captain, I'll contact you when we're able to beam you up."

"Thanks, Uhura." Jim releases the talk button and shoots a look at Spock. "So, a couple of hours, then. Just the two of us, alone. Stranded on an alien planet. I think I'm entitled to some serious therapy." He lowers his voice. "Physical therapy."

"…"

"…"

"Fine."


End file.
